Deciding the future
by JC HOYT
Summary: Gabi demands Josh make a decision about their future.
**Usual disclaimer, I dont own Young & Hungry. After seeing next week's preview, clearly the writers are determined to drive us all crazy by keeping Josh and Gabi apart. Well here's another one of my attempts to fix that. Happy reading!**

After discovering that Gabi had gone out on a date and having the conversation about her dating, Josh was really upset. He told Gabi that it wasn't fair for him to ask her to wait while he worked on his commitment issues. He was hoping that she would decide to wait on her own because the thought of her with anyone else devastated him.

He talked about it at his next therapy session. "How did finding out Gabi went on a date with another man make you feel?" his therapist asked.

"Horrible. I felt horrible, I still feel horrible" he said honestly. "Why would she want to date?" he asked, visibly upset.

"Do you talk to her about what happens here in therapy?" she asked.

"Not anything specific, just that I'm working on my commitment issues" he told her.

"Well have you told her that she is a major factor in you doing this?" she asked.

"She should know that" he said.

"What if she doesn't? Good communication involves not making assumptions about what your partner understands or feels. Do you think that she still knows you want to be with her?" she continued.

"I just don't see how she couldn't know that, I told her I didn't want her to date but she told me that wasn't fair and I had to agree, reluctantly" he added.

"Okay, so lets fast forward to the future, lets say Gabi starts dating and meets someone and they begin a relationship and you are now in the position to potentially lose her forever. Could you live with that?" she asked.

Josh was really taken aback by that thought. Until then he had only been worried about her kissing other men, it hadn't really occurred to him that she could end up with someone else. The thought made him feel like someone had ripped his heart right out of his chest. He didn't respond, he just sat there thinking about what she had said.

"I want you to go home and really think about your future and picture it both with and without Gabi" she told him. "I think that is going to be the key in resolving your issues"

He went home, and was very overwhelmed by what he was feeling.

Yolanda and Elliott were sitting at the table and Gabi was working on dinner preparation.

"Hey guys, why don't you all take off for the day, I'll see you tomorrow" he said before walking out onto the balcony and sitting, looking out at the city.

Elliott and Yolanda hurried out before he changed his mind but Gabi stayed back to check on him, worried about his demeanor.

"Hey" she said as she walked up to him.

"Hey" he said back.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I had a tough therapy session, I just need to think some things through and I wanted some peace and quiet to do that" he said.

"Oh okay" she said turning to go. She reached the door and stopped for a minute before turning back to him

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked hesitantly.

He stared at her, unsure of how to proceed.

She sat down across from him. "I know you're pretty private about this stuff but you can tell me anything, I mean if you want to" she said putting her hand on his knee comfortingly.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded in response.

He leaned forward and took her hands in his. "Gabi, you know I want to be with you don't you?" he asked.

She stared at him for a second before responding. "Well no. I mean you haven't said anything about there being an us since we broke up. And there's the fact that we broke up"

"I just told you I didn't want you to date, why would I say that if I didn't want there to be an us?" he asked, frustrated.

"Maybe you just don't want to see me with anyone else. That doesn't mean you see us together" she said.

He rubbed his temples in frustration. "Okay I guess I haven't been clear in what I'm doing but I am going to therapy for us, because I desperately want to be with you." he told her honestly.

"Oh" she said smiling brightly. "Well that's certainly good to know"

She leaned in to kiss him but he pulled back.

She sighed heavily as she let go of his hands and stood up to leave.

"Gabi" he started.

"No, don't. That was my fault" she said going into the house to get her stuff.

He followed her "I do want to kiss you, you have no idea how much" he tried to assure her.

"Yeah, I can tell" she said tersely, visibly upset.

"Please don't be mad at me, I'm just not quite there yet"

"I'm not mad. Its fine. Thank you for what you said. I'm gonna go" she said, leaving.

Josh sighed heavily and grabbed the scotch before sinking down onto the couch, preparing for deep reflection.

Gabi had signed up for a dating app that connected foodies. She got some matches and set up her first date for that evening after feeling rejected by Josh again.

Her date was a cute fellow chef. They went out to a popular restaurant and had a great time getting to know each other. They had a lot in common and clicked immediately. At the end of the night he walked her to her door.

"I had a great time tonight" he said.

"So did I" she agreed.

"So can I see you again?" he asked.

"I'd like that" she smiled.

He leaned in to kiss her but she pulled back without even realizing what she was doing.

"I'm sorry" she said.

"That's okay, I didn't meant to be too forward, I just thought we had a connection" he explained.

"We do, you're right. I had a great time and you are an amazing guy but I just cant do this right now" she said apologetically.

"I don't understand, is there someone else?" he asked.

"Yes, its a total mess but I'm in love with him. I cant help it. I was trying to move on but it turns out there is no moving on from him. I should have told you" she said frowning.

"No its okay, I understand. I just hope he realizes what he has" he said sweetly.

"Ugh stop being so nice to me. I'm a jerk" she said.

He laughed. "The only way you'll be a jerk is if you never talk to me again. I think you're pretty awesome and would like to hang out again, strictly as friends" he added.

"I'd like that" she said hugging him.

She went straight to Josh's without even going into her apartment.+3

He opened the door and she walked past him into the house.

"I need to say some things and I'd appreciate if I could say them without being interrupted" she said.

"Okay" he agreed and sat on the couch, waiting for her to begin.

She sat too but then got right back up, too worked up to sit. She paced in front of him.

"Tonight I went out with an amazing guy" she started.

He stood up "Gabi, I don't" he started to stop her, not wanting to hear about her with another man.

"No interruptions" she reminded him sternly. "I need you to hear this"

He nodded and sat back down, taking a deep breath, preparing himself.

"He is cute and sweet and we have everything in common and I had a great time. Then at the end of the date there was that moment. That magical moment when you know someone is about to kiss you"

He looked down, not wanting to meet her eyes.

"That moment is usually so incredible, but tonight I felt nothing but dread because all I could see was you"

His heart started beating faster and he looked up at her again to find her staring at him. Their eyes locked as she continued.

"And I realized you're the only one I want to kiss me, ever." she told him honestly.

"I love you Josh" she said seriously, a huge smile on her face. "I've been crazy about you since day one but there's always been something in our way, to keep us apart. Well I'm tired of waiting, I need you to decide what you want, once and for all" she said.

"Are you done?" he asked, his expression unreadable.

She nodded nervously and he stood up, walking over to her.

"I want you" he said simply, running his hand over her cheek.

"Then kiss me" she said looking up into his eyes.

He leaned down and kissed her softly then wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close against him as he deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his back as they kissed hungrily, needing each others kiss like they needed air.

"I love you Gabi" he whispered when they finally broke apart.

She smiled happily and kissed him again.

He led her up the stairs to his bedroom, kissing the whole way.


End file.
